Secret
by GetterDun
Summary: The boys finally have some alone time after some slight drama. PWP


Eric Forman had seriously fucked up. Like, he usually fucks up by doing something stupid because he didn't think things through.

And that's exactly what he did.

So when Hyde is walking through the basement door at 3am and acting as if he _doesn't_ see Eric on the couch… He knew he was still in trouble for fucking up.

"Hey, Hyde, Can we talk about what happened..?"

Hyde was just about to retreat to his room. Because sometimes when he was mad… He said shit.

Right now. He was mad

And he _really_ did not want to say something he would regret.

He didn't stop.

Just continued in the direction of his room. _Just a few more steps, man. Just let me go-_

"Steven, please. I'm sorry. I didn't think that we would-"

"I don't want to talk about it, Forman."

 _You just couldn't let me go…_

His hand holding onto the doorknob that, if he just turned and pushed, would lead to the privacy of his room.

But no.

Eric just had to keep yappin.

With his signature nervous laugh, he continued to _yap_.

"You know, it could have happened to anyone… We can't have been the first ones to get caught kissing in the janitor's closet."

Sighing, Hyde turned to see Eric still sitting on the couch. His back facing him.

"It isn't the same shit and you know it… If word gets around school that we-"

"That what? That we're queers? I'm not a _complete_ idiot, Hyde. I know we can't get caught."

And now it's quiet.

Hyde makes his way to his chair and leans back, exhausted.

"Eric… I know you're scared but you're the one who didn't want to wait." Hyde smirks.

Looking over at the scrawny boy revealed that it had gone unnoticed because Forman was sulking, his face buried in his hands.

"So, what? It's all my fault right? I just had to want to be close to you. I just had to be a stupid dumbass and-"

"Hey, cool it. You're not the one who got recognized. You're not the one who is gonna be a fucking joke to the whole school on Monday."

Eric visibly stilled.

"Shit… Damn it, you're right. Fuck… I didn't think about that I-"

"Yeah, for a smart ass, you don't think as much as you should."

Hyde lets his head fall back and sighs as he attempts to re-zen.

They sit there for a while, not speaking and letting themselves think.

" I.. I'm really sorry, Hyde. I'm so sorry. I fucked up. I…" Eric lets out a sob. "I didn't mean to… I just thought that it would be fun because you usually did things like that and I'm boring and I… I've never done anything that even comes close to what you've done and I thought you'd like…"

Hyde pulls off his aviators and groans, "Come on… Quit it. You know, if you really think you're too much of a virgin for me than you're an even bigger idiot than I thought."

Pulling himself out of the chair and onto the couch next to his best friend, Hyde wraps an arm around his friend.

Eric flinches a bit. Not expecting Hyde to do something so… Comforting.

"Quit crying alright… It's not your fault. It's mine. I should've locked the door behind us. Rookie mistake. Could have happened to anyone.."

Eric doesn't look up. Just retreats into the hug and huffs out an unsure laugh. Resting his head onto a welcoming shoulder.

"I guess.."

They stayed there. Enjoying the surprise cuddling. Hyde's thumb rubbing circles into Eric's arm. A few sniffles coming from Eric as he calmed down.

A shy and lanky hand sneaks its way to a jean clad thigh.

With an inhale, Hyde nearly whispers, "Forman…" almost like a warning but more curious at where his friend's confidence came from.

"I… I've been thinking… About that day you asked me out?"

"Hm."

"And how you kissed me after you walked me to my room."

A small pause..

"Yeah, what about it.."

Eric hesitates slightly, "You… You started to uhm… You almost put your tongue in uh… in my mouth…"

Somewhat shakily, his pointer finger starts to rub circles into Hyde's thigh.

"Yeah. Then you freaked out told me to "get home safe" and shut your door in my face."

"I.. I was nervous okay! I... didn't know you were going to do that.."

"Then what'd you bring it up for?"

The circles stopped, his hand stilled. Eric sits up straight, his eyes immediately look to Hyde's lips.

"W-Well, ah-I was just… I wanted to… Kind of… wanted to try and….."

"What ar-"

"I wanna make out... With you. Preferably. If you want to make out with me too, that is."

Eric is biting chewing his own bottom lip, internally freaking out.

Hyde's face is serious. Unreadable.

He could be thinking about kissing the boy in front of him or punching him and Eric could be none the wiser.

But it's when the rebel's eyes move down to look at the abuse being inflicted on the younger man's lip… That Eric's confidence raises.

"Can I-"

Their lips meet and Eric has to hold back his whine.

A callused hand moves its way into the brunet's hair, gently guiding the other's head closer. It starts off as their first kiss did.

Slow.

Gentle.

Curious.

And just a bit afraid.

The amount of times they've kissed can be counted on one hand. Reasons being lack of privacy and an abundance of apprehension.

A shaky hand makes its way down to the rebel's chest.

Hyde's hand lowers to the back of Eric's neck and mumbles, "You can touch me if you want…"

The neighbor boy gets visibly excited and smiles, "I-I do…. God, yeah I wanna touch you."

It's unsure who, if not both, had gasped upon the reconnection of their newly motivated lips. Thin hands begin to grope a shirt covered chest. Getting his hands to return to the older man's waist, enjoying the feel of the abs on his friend's stomach.

Their tongues meet. It startles them both but it excites them thoroughly. It felt so wrong, so dirty and they feared the idea that they were to be caught once more.

The taste of the other making everything surreal. They begin to close in on each other, their torsos meeting in a tight almost-hug.

They become frantic at the idea of being able the taste each other. It was as if magnets controlled them now. They could only think of how to get closer. About how much they wanted more of the other.

Rough hands sliding into the back of Eric's shirt, relishing in the soft skin. A girlish gasp escapes the younger man, not expecting to feel a bare hand on his skin.

Though, he wasn't complaining.

As a moan followed, Hyde was encouraged to add another hand to the exploration.

His hands eagerly found their way to a thin waist, loving how it felt to travel up and down pale sides.

Eric was getting hard… They never went this far before and his imagination got the best of him. The erotic feeling of having his best friend's tongue on his lips, hands on his skin, the small noises Hyde made… All made him want- "Please, Hyde... Touch me more... Don't hold back.."

There's a low growl as his back hits the sofa and Hyde's chest pushes down on his. His legs fall open and strong thighs rest in between. Thin arms wrap around the eager man's neck and a hand rakes into curly hair.

Strong hands rest on his waist only to pull his shirt up and over his head.

Hot breath meets his neck and he lets out a moan from the excitement.

"Hyde, yes... Please..."

He gulps as the man's lips begin to graze the skin of his neck.

Hyde plants a kiss to his lover's adams's apple. One kiss after the other, he continues a trail down to the center of the smaller man's chest. Hot breath spilling out as he turns to a pert nipple. A small hesitant but firm lick greets the hardening peak. His lips close around it with a small suck.

Eric's breathing speeds up. His moaning mixing in.

"Oh, god… H-.. Steven…hah… Yes.."

As his kissing travels lower his chest meets Eric's clothed erection.

"Fuck, Eric…"

He gulps, his mind racing.

This wasn't part of the plan but he was never one to stick to a plan.

"Eric… I… Fuck I wanna suck you off…" His nose nudging just below the man's bellybutton.

His only response is a loader than expected moan. "Yes! P-Please…" He hadn't meant to say that so loudly. His lower lip now trapped between his teeth again.

Hyde's small laugh is reassuring.

As well as the hands at the waistband of his sweatpants. The cold air meets Eric's erection as his pants and briefs are pulled off simultaneously.

Hyde is pulling his own shirt up and its soon on the floor.

He reclaims his spot between Eric's legs.

His long legs are moved over Hyde's shoulders. His breath ghosts over the tip.

All the submissive boy can bring himself to do is whine and moan.

Hyde wraps his arms around each thigh, his nose and lips are the first to touch the cock in front of him.

His mouth watering.

His eyes looking up at Eric.

His eyes are glazed over with the overwhelming lust that spread throughout his body at the close proximity to his friend's erection.

A growl slips out before he drags his tongue up the underside of the throbbing cock and pokes at the tip. The pre-cum that's starting to leak out is salty on his tongue and all he can think of is that he wants more.

"Oh god…. Hyde..."

Their eyes lock as he begins to pull the tip into his mouth. His saliva spilling out and trailing down Eric's cock.

He attempts to mimic the few blowjobs that he's received himself. Its sloppy and new and he needs to pull off to lick his lips so he can bring more into his mouth.

He begins a bobbing motion. Only taking in two inches at first. Soon he's able to get half of it into his mouth before reaching a hand down to his own erection.

Popping the button and unzipping his jeans, he pulls out his own hard cock. Laying onto his side he pulls back slide his jean down and spits into his hand before pleasuring Eric once again.

As he jerks onto his own manhood, he begins a faster pace with his friend's.

Its when he grips past the tip of his own erection that he pulls back with a pop.

Sitting up he grabs Eric's waist into his lap.

Their cocks meet and Hyde wraps both hands around them.

With a small thrust, he begins to rock his hips into the closed grip. His hands tighten and starting to move with his thrusts.

Blue eyes stare down at the moaning, writhing mess below him.

"H-Hyde.. Fuck, its so good… I'm gonna.. I'm gonna cum."

With a moan, Hyde leans into the other's lips.

Keeping his right hand on Eric's cock he guides the other man's hand to his own. "Make me cum, Eric."

Their hands stroking sloppily, their hips twitching ever so slightly.

Their lips barley touching but their breath mixing together.

"Hyde, oh f-fuck… H-… Steven I'm-"

Hyde's hand is almost a blur. Wanting Eric's orgasm to drag out as much as possible.

Watching his head fall back and his eyes roll slightly, he can feel his own climax begin to surface. He drops his head into the opening of Eric's neck and is thrusting into the loosening fist.

"Eric, wait I'm so close…" His fist tightens for a few seconds but begins to loosen up again.

"Come on, Forman… Please…" A half sob escapes the usually composed man as he is denied his orgasm. He begin thrusting against the smaller mans abdomen smearing the cum and trying desperately to finish himself off.

Hyde found himself humping Forman's stomach.

Eric's hands dragged their hands across twitching thighs and gripped the man's dripping cock.

"Steven, look at me.."

Reluctantly he raised his head, resting his forehead against the other's.

"I wanna watch you come…"

The hand begins to stroke him and he gulps as it tightens.

"Fuck, man…" His eyes slip shut as Eric's hand starts to speed up and his thumb brushes the tip on every up stroke.

His breath hitches as Eric lets out a moan of encouragement.

"Don't stop…. Oh, man, don't stop. I'm about ta…"

With a low groan he's cumming and a few twitched thrusts help him ride it out.

"Eric…"

His body begins to feel heavy and he slumps over with satisfaction.

For a while, it's just them.

Their breathing is all they hear.

Hyde's hands make their way up to cup his lover's face.

"Eric… I-.. I love you so much, man… Fuck I can't take it. I love you." Pecking kisses onto the smaller man's lips, Hyde throws caution to the wind.

"Let me take you out. On a date or something. I don't care where, man I wanna be with you.."

Eric is shocked… His best friend is pouring his heart out. Post orgasm. Holding him…

"Hyde… Of course… Man, I gotta keep in mind how much of a softy you are next time we-"

"You finish that sentence and there won't be a next time."

The lips that uttered those same words say otherwise as they meet Eric's.

Yeah… There is definitely going to be a next time.


End file.
